two ninja assassin
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: sumarry inside
1. Chapter 1

Naruto+ assassin's creed

What if when Minato sealed the Kyubbi it required 2 souls to seal it? So his best friend/ 3rd advisor who had a son gave his soul also. But Minato's will told the council to send Naruto to Altaïr to be trained as an assassin and returned at the age of 12. But Sarutobi sent the son of the friend, named Tatishi, to train with Altaïr.

-Kono October 10th: the day of the Kyubbi attack

"Totishi, my friend will you help me defeat the Kyubbi." said Minato reaching his hand out to his friend.

"Yeah Minato I'll help you."

- The council's chambers 2 hour later.-

'Sarutobi you must destroy the demon brat." said Homura.

"No he must be made into a weapon" said Danzo.

"NO! Minato, in his will, said that Naruto is to be trained by Minato's friend, Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad."

"And that is?"

"me." said a man in a white cloak.

"You! You are an assassin." Altaïr jumped onto the table with hidden blade out half inch away from Homura's neck

"Minato was my friend. You insult him." Altaïr jumped down, and retracted his hidden blade.

"Altaïr. Good to see you again."

"You too Sarutobi. When do I get to take Naruto to train him in both ways of the assassin and ninja?"

"Tomorrow. How is your wife Maria."

"Good? You have a favor to ask of me."

"Totishi also died."

"Then I will train Tatishi."

"What! No." said homura danzo and koharu

"Are you sure?"

" very. I owe it to both them."

"very well."

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: return to Konoha

**Hello all of my avid readers death is love is back and so is mcr and my favorite science fiction show, fringe.**

**Well my friend and I were talking about what manga and games would be a good live action movie. We got to these:**

**Rosario vampire**

**assassin's creed**

**devil may cry**

**And of course**

**4. NARUTO!**

**The last one would need a lot of CGI. But fuck would it awesome to watch Naruto to kick Sasuke's ass in real action.**

**But to the fic.**

__**It has been 12 years for Naruto and Tatishi.**

(Tatishi's pov)

"Konoha! The place that wanted to make Taka a weapon." I said, my kekkai genkai flaring up the ¼ of my skull mark turning red.

"Yes Tatishi. I know they wanted to make him a weapon. Naruto is ok to go. Is this about your…"

"No it wasn't about my vision."

"Tatishi it is ok. But you need to face this stuff." Altaïr said.

"No I don't but I will go for Taka."

"and If I get a daughter in law out of this." said Mom

"MOM!" I yelled.

"she's right. it will be nice to have little."

"you finish that sentence and there will be a knife in your neck." I said with my pure black eyes.

"ok sorry ,:"

"so when do we leave."

"in three days."

"fine."

**end of chapter 2.**

**I watched fringe will doing this so I didn't get done until 9.**

**I'm done for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

START THE KONAHA SAGA

We Come home

**AN: Hey quick author's note Tatashi is now called Kaix. I will not be changing it in previous chapters.**

**(Kaix's POV)**

We got to Konoha pretty fast is like saying Masyaf is a small town. We got there in 2 hours. It didn't help that I use a Dark portal to get to Konoha.

"What? Could they not make a bigger" said Ta-Naruto its Naruto while we're here

"Yeah. Its a pretty big wall." I said.

" You miss Ame already." said Naruto I took a Dagger out and threw it at area half an inch near Naruto's throat.

"Think before you talk Naruto" I said.

"fine. Lets just go" said .Naruto he walked up to the door and tried to open it" Its locked."

"No really?" I said activating my eagle sight. I ran up the wall grabbed a rod I saw and climbed up it. I jumped across the rods that circled the wall.. Naruto coppied me. "You just had to follow me didn't you?"

"Yep." said Naruto

"Then you can go down first smartass" I said kicking Naruto off the wall. he landed in a bale of hay. I slided down the wall using my dagger. "have fun Sir Smartass."

"I hate you." said Naruto getting out of the bale of hay.

"love you too."I deactivated my eagle sight. I summoned Our swords from the dark dimeson.

"Thanks." said Naruto putting his sword at his side. I put my sword on my back.

"ready to go find lord hokage?" I said.

"Sure."

"Ibet the big red tower is the where the hokage is ."

"ok whats the bet?" said Naruto

"Hmmmmmm 2 weeks of cooking." I said.

"Deal." said Naruto.

"Ok so which way are we going upper or lower?" I said

"upper defiantely."

"Very well." I said. We jumped to the top of a building jumped across to the Big red a while I saw Naruto try to cover his eyes. I jumped over to him and put his hood up.

"there you go bro."

"cool I owe you."

"really?"

"what do you want?"

"how about you telling dad that I'm Missing Amehime and that dad should send her here as soon as possible In about 1 week."

"2 weeks"

"1"

"3"

"1.5"

"2"

"fine. 2 weeks."

"good." we jumped to the Red tower in slinence for a few moments.

"so I've noticed that you've been looking at the girls around our age. Going to restart the Namizake clan." I said.

"SHUT UP! and maybe."

"anyone you like?"

"maybe." Said Naruto. I grabbed his hood and the then reached for my sword. "fine I saw 2 girls I might like."

"what did they look like."

"one had pink hair and one was A Hyuga."

"ok."

"I think it was the Heiress of Hyuga"

"Ok? whats the problem with that?"

"Why-" we heard screams. The Hyuga heiress the pinked hair girl and A blonde haired girl. They were being cornered by_

"16 Cloud Ninjas" I said"Plan 3"

"which is?"  
"Just take out guys from above"I said taking out my sword from the dark dimension. Naruto looked at me ' I'm missing A weapon that I kinda of needed'. I summoned his bow from the Dark dimesion. "2 word throwing Knifes."

"tell you my reason later." Said Naruto. I jumped down.

**AN:ok few quick thing I haven't posted anything in awhile because**

**1****st****: I've been working on a new idea.**

**2****nd****: I got a girlfriend.**

**3****rd****:My girlfriend is in kanas city while I'm in a small town in the middle of missouri and has a stalker that has been feeling**

**4****th****:I've been learning how to Play magic the Gathering**

**Reasons I won't be posting all that often**

**1****st****: I got a girlfriend.**

**2****nd****: I'm going to be getting a job**

**3****rd****: its close to My graduation and thus I will be getting ready for that.**

**Thanks to those who are still following me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Girls and Hokage**

I landed and slice the heads off of 2 Cloud ninjas.

"You three ok?" I asked the tree girls. They nodded their head. 4 arrows flied by my head on both sides killing two Cloud Ninjas. I sliced parts of the body of 5 Cloud ninjas. "Not the cleanest Kill I've ever done." I made 3 shields around the girls and sliced off body Parts wildly. Expect one guy and I knocked him out by hitting 2 pressure points in his neck." once again not the cleanest." I dropped the shields from around the girls.

"How did you do that." asked the Blonde girl.

"It's my kekkai genkai." I said making a ball of darkness and spinning it.

"Cool. Are you joining the village." said the Pink haired Ban- I mean Girl. Yeah girl is what I mean.

"Yes." I said I turned around and watch Naruto land. "You ok?"

"Fine" said Naruto "you three ok?"

"Yes May we know the name of our saviors?"

"Kaix Novastrain." I said." Heir to Novastrain and it last member"

"Naruto Namizake. May we know who we saved?" Said Naruto Bowing.

"Hinata Hyuga." said the Hyuga "heiress to the Hyuga clan."

"Ino Yamanaka." said the blonde" heiress to the Yamanaka clan"

"Sakura Haruno" said the pink haired girl then was nearly shot with arrow had not caught it.

"lets quite it down shall we?" said Naruto" or my next arrow will hit you."

"Ok." said Sakura.

"Great now that we all know each other and one of us is scared Shitless lets escort these girls home." I said.

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice and seven Ninja in mask appeared.

"Can we help you? " I said

"Did you kill the hyuga's back there?" asked the captain-Looking guy.

"No but the guys around me yes." I said. One of the masks wearing ninja checked the bodies.

"All but one dead sir" said the ninja.

"You did this?" said the leader.

"Well some were Hawkeye over there." I said pointing to Naruto

"HEY!" yelled Naruto

"Love you bro." I said

"Ok whatever"

"Well gentlemen if that's all we'll be escorting this girls to their homes." I said. "Naruto."

"Yes big bro"

"Shooting guard and sword guard."

"Why should I"

"Because you have your bow out already dumbass." I said

"Oh right." he said making 13 shadow clones. 7 shadow clones went up to the top of the building 6 made a circle around us. We started walking away from the masked ninja. We walked away for a few minutes before….  
"So do you guy have girlfriends?" asked Ino

"Yeah." I said

"No" said Naruto

"Oh really?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah what's her name Kaix?" asked Sakura

"Ame" is aid.

"Last name?" asked Ino

"Kellogg. She's back in Masyaf."

"Masyaf?" asked Sakura.

"Its where me and Naruto have been for the last 14 years." I said.

"OH! We're here!" said Hinata. I look around and saw the Novastrain Compound a few yards away I walked over to the gate. I put my hand on to it.

"This is me and my family's Compound." I said quietly.

"KAIX LETS GO. WE CAN DROP SAKURA OFF AT INO'S FAMILY'S PLACE." Said Naruto

"Ok Naruto" I said walking over to the group." Naruto you can desummon the clones." Naruto desummons the clones

"But why?"

"Because the cloud ninja were most likely after Hinata. They've been after the Byakugan for years." I said.

"ok." said sakura. We walked to the Yamanaka Compound. This time I knocked on the doors.

"Who's there?" asked a voice on the other side of the door.

"Daddy it's me" said Ino.

"Oh princess!" said the voice opening the door and a man with a blonde ponytail ran out. Naruto and I jumped out of the way." and you two are?"  
" Kaix Novastrain." I said.  
"Naruto Namizake." said Naruto  
"wait did you say Novastrain."

"Yes." I said.

"Show me the most basic shadow manipulation technique" said the man.

"ok." I made a ball of shadow and spinned it.

"You're a Novastrain al right." said the man. "Inoichi." He put out his hand and I shook it.

"Kaix our meeting with the Hokage." said Naruto.

"Right." I said

"It's the big red tower in the middle of the village." said Sakura.

"Thanks." I said and I open a corridor of darkness.

"Express way?" said Naruto.

"Yeah. We've spent enough time with saving the girls and then escorting them home." I said. Naruto and I walked through the Corridor

(HOKAGE"S TOWER)

(1 MINUTE LATER)

"Ah that's the best way to travel." I said

"I have to agree. From what I remember." said an old voice. We turned around reaching for our weapons. We say an old man in white robe with a white hat on.

"You must be the Hokage." I said

"I Am." said the old man. "You must be Kaix." pointing to me "and you must be Naruto." he pointed to Naruto. "come on in" he walked in and we followed always on our guards. "I hear you've had a busy day."

"Yeah I guess." said Naruto. "I mean saving 2 heiresses and then escorting them home is pretty big."

"Yes it is." said the hokage. We got to a room and the hokage sat down in a chair behind the desk. Just then, the eye part of my Kekkai genkai activates.

""Kaix what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"Innocent live about to be lost." I said, opening a portal. "Must save them." I walked through the portal. I end up in a massacre. I rushed forward not even seeing HIM.

Chapter four finished.

**AN/: ok rushed through transferring this from my note book to my computer because my girlfriend want to read it. And was hurrying me. Also longest chapter yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Talent show, and Ame Kellogg**

**I OWN NOTHING! EXPECT MY IPOD THAT PLAYS WEIRD AL!**

**Four Weeks after last chapter**

It's been 4 Weeks since the Uchiha Massacre Which led to a new Ninja joining the hidden Leaf Village, though he was technically rejoining the Leaf. It was Madara Uchiha who rejoined. Now its time to for something that all the Graduating Class (at least the ones that were there all 4 years) the graduating Classes' …

"TALENT SHOW!" yelled Naruto and Kaix. "Really?"

"Yes you two. And you have to perform." Said the 3rd Hokage. The Adopted Brothers laughed" and May I ask what's so funny?"

"During our Assassins' train we had to learn how to play music so we can go under cover as musicians." said Naruto.

"We'll win this 'talent show' easily." said Kaix.

"Ok you two. It'll be this Friday and you have until then to practice"

"Ok Signore Hokage."the two Assassins said jumping out the window…into a Perfectly placed Cart of hay.

"I sometime wonder how they know when a Cart of hay is passing by." said the 3rd hokage.

**Friday the Academy**

The talent show was almost at the End. Sasuke sang "Born This Way" before get almost hit by a throwing Knife in a place where a blade should not go and where the sun don't shine. Sakura tried to sing "Friday" before having to run from A hundred throwing knife courtesy of Kaix. Kiba made Akamaru do tricks. Shino made shapes with his Bugs. Ino did Ventriloquism. Shikamaru did shadow puppets Choji ate a lot of food. Hinata sang "You belong with me"while looking at Naruto. And those were important ones. Finally, it was Kaix and Naruto's turn they made 2 Clones each and made them carry instrument out. 1 Kaix grabbed a Guitar. 1 Naruto grabbed a Bass and another Naruto got onto the Drum while another Kaix grabbed the Kaix

"Hi we're Foxy darkness." said Kaix" and we'll start of with a song we love Called Make it stop by Rise against" Every Member started Playing while the front Kaix sing

**Bang bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,  
Been gone forever.  
It seems just like yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised?  
Think back to the days we laughed.  
We braved these bitter storms together.  
Brought to his knees he cried,  
But on his feet he died.**

What God would damn a heart?  
And what God drove us apart?

What God could make it stop?  
Let this end.  
Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
It's come to this,  
A weightless step.  
On the way down singing,  
Woah, woah.

Bang bang from the closet walls,  
The schoolhouse halls,  
The shotgun's loaded.  
Push me and I'll push back.  
I'm done asking, I demand.

From a nation under God,  
I feel its love like a cattle prod.  
Born free, but still they hate.  
Born me, no I can't change.

It's always darkest just before the dawn.  
So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.

Make it stop.  
Let this end,  
Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
It's come to this,  
A weightless step.  
On the way down singing,  
Woah, woah.

The cold river washed him away,  
But how could we forget?  
Gathering the candles, but not their tongues.

And too much blood has flown from the wrists,  
Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss.  
Who will rise to stop the blood?

We're calling for,  
Insisting on, a different beat, yeah.  
A brand new song.

Whoa, whoa

_**[x3]**_**  
(Sasuke Uchiha, age 11.**(WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT GAY)**  
Billy Lucas, age 15.  
Harrison Chase Brown, age 15  
Cody J. Barker, age 17  
Seth Walsh, age 13.)**

Make it stop,  
Let this end.  
This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.  
But proud I stand of who I am,  
I plan to go on living.

Make it stop,  
let this end,  
all these years pushed to the ledge,  
but proud I stand, of who I am,  
I plan to go on living.

"We're not done yet. Our next song is a Parody of a song someone tried to sing earlier but I'll be sing it by me while my partners will be taking care of the Fan girls those we probably pissed off with our last song. (HELL YEAH YOU DID) no one asked you Haruno." said the front Kaix. The other Members walked off. Kaix Started sing

**My mama told me when I was hatched  
Act like a superstar  
Save your allowance, buy a bubble dress  
And someday you will go far  
Now on red carpets, well, I'm hard to miss  
The press follows everywhere I go  
I'll poke your eye out with a dress like this  
Back off and enjoy the show!**

I'm sure my critics will say it's a grotesque display  
Well, they can bite me, baby - I perform this way  
I might be wearin' Swiss cheese or maybe covered with bees  
It doesn't mean I'm crazy - I perform this way

Ooo, my little monsters pay... lots 'cause I perform this way  
Baby, I perform this way  
Ooo, don't worry, I'm okay... hey, I just perform this way  
I'm not crazy, I perform this way

I'll be a troll or evil queen  
I'll be a human jelly bean  
'Cause every day is Halloween  
For me...

I'm so completely original  
My new look is all the rage  
I'll wrap my small intestines 'round my neck  
And set fire to myself on stage  
I'll wear a porcupine on my head  
On a W-H-I-M  
And for no reason now I'll sing in French  
Excusez-moi, Qui a pété? (Who cut the cheese?)

Got my straight jacket today, it's made of gold lamé  
No, not because I'm crazy - I perform this way  
I strap prime rib to my feet, cover myself with raw meat  
I'll bet you've never seen a skirt steak worn this way

Don't be offended when you see  
My latest pop monstrosity  
I'm strange, weird, shocking, odd, bizarre  
I'm Frankenstein, I'm Avatar  
There's nothing too embarrassing  
I'll honestly do anything  
But wear white after Labor Day  
'Cause baby, I perform this way

Hope you won't think it's cliché if I go nude today  
Don't call the cops now, baby, I perform this way  
No reason I should regret all the attention I get  
I'm not completely crazy, I perform this way, yeah

I perform this way-hey, I perform this way-hey  
I'm always deviating from the norm this way-hey  
I perform this way-hey, I perform this way-hey  
I'm really not insane - I just perform this way-hey

Kaix finished singing." and I think will finish one last song. And it'll be sung by Naruto." the front Kaix took the Bass from a Naruto.

"Ok our last song will be a tribute to someone who I lost recently within the last year who's been with me all my life. It's Without You by Breaking Benjamin" the Band started playing

**Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand, a broken man**

All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

Sing something new, I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget

Come back down, save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear to face the truth

Sing something new, I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forgive  
Don't leave me here again  
I'm with you forever, the end

Sing something new, I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end

They finished and walked off stage. The Judges which constisted of Homura, Koharu, The 3rd and Iruka. The 4 Conversed For Twenty Minutes. Finally the 3rd Hokage Stepped forward.

"We have reached an Discoing." said the 3rd Hokage " the winner Of the Graduating Talent show is …...…...…"JUST FUCKING TELL US BEFORE YOU DIE!" yelled Kaix.

"ok it is Foxy Darkness"

"THANK YOU KA…wait what." said Sasuke

"HAHAHAHA Fail Uchiha!" said Kaix

"now you must perform a New song each" said the 3rd

"lord hokage can Naruto sing my song"

"no Kaix he can't" said the 3rd.

"ok then" Naruto runs and grabs his acoustic guitar. "I'll be playing for you Hero of war."

**He said "Son, have you seen the world?  
Well, what would you say if I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."  
I said "That sounds pretty good."**

Black leather boots  
Spit-shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looked alright  
We marched and we sang  
We all became friends  
As we learned how to fight

A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust

I kicked in the door  
I yelled my commands  
The children, they cried  
But I got my man  
We took him away  
A bag over his face  
From his family and his friends

They took off his clothes  
They pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop  
But then I joined in  
We beat him with guns  
And batons not just once  
But again and again

A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's a flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust

She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop  
I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun  
And I fired away

The shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand  
That the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow

A hero of war  
Is that what they see  
Just medals and scars  
So damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag  
Now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love  
It's the only flag I trust

He said, "Son, have you seen the world?

******Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"**

"Now for my song" said Kaix and saw "AME!" Naruto paled and looked up. "this song goes to you Baby"

**I see it clearly  
Even if I was blind  
You've got me really  
Going out of my mind**

Things that you whisper  
Soft in my ear  
Words I've been wanting  
So long to hear

I don't know if it's real  
But I know how I feel it's  
So crazy, so amazing  
You can take me now

Got my back against the wall  
Feels like I'm standing ten feet tall  
On the ledge too close to call  
If you push I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall

When you're not near me  
I long for your touch  
When you're right here with me  
I can't get enough

The way I used to think girl  
Will never be the same  
'Cause you reside deeply  
In my heart and my brain

I don't know if it's real

But I know how I feel it's  
So amazing, so crazy  
I can't shake you now

Got my back against the wall  
Feels like I'm standing ten feet tall  
On the ledge too close to call  
If you push I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall

Each and every moment  
Without you is a long one  
Thinking about you  
And I know nothing will never be the same

Waited a lifetime  
To find you  
Just want to stay right beside you  
I won't let it slip away

Got my back against the wall  
Feels like I'm standing ten feet tall  
On the ledge too close to call  
But if you push I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall  
I just might fall

"thank you." said Kaix

"ONE MORE SONG!" Cjhanted the Crowd. kaix look up at the 3rd as he shakes his head.

"okay last 2 songs. we'll throw in a dance song" said Naruto

"but our first song is about Some Wretches Like Haruno and Kings Like us."

**Kaix:  
To save face, how low can you go?  
Talk a lotta game, but yet you don't know.  
Static on the wind, makes us all say whoa!  
The people up top push the people down low.  
Get down, and obey every word.  
Steady, get in line if you haven't yet heard.  
Wanna take what I got, don't be absurd.  
Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt.  
If you haven't heard yet, then I'm lettin' you know  
There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload  
And no one make a move, unless my people say so  
Got everything outta control, now everybody go**

Band:  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey

Naruto:  
Feel alone, final blow  
We, the animals, take control  
Hear us now, clear and sure  
Wretches and Kings, we come for you

Kaix:  
So keep face, how slow can you go?  
Talk a lotta shit, and yet you don't know.  
Fire on the wind, makes you all say whoa!  
The people up top and the people down low.  
Get down, and I'm runnin' it like that.

The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at.  
Somewhere in between the kick and the hi-hat  
The pen and the contract, the pitch and the contact  
So get with the combat, I'm lettin' them know  
There ain't shit you can say to make me back down, no.  
So push the button, let the whole thing blow.  
Spinning everything outta control, now everybody go.

Band:  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey

Naruto:  
Feel alone, final blow  
We, the animals, take control  
Hear us now, clear and sure  
Wretches and Kings, we come for you

Still alone, fight our blow  
Filthy animals beat down low  
Steel and bone, black and blue  
No more the sunshine, We done for you

Kaix:  
From the front to the back and the side to side  
If you feel what I feel, put'em up real high

Front to the back and the side to side  
If you feel what I feel, put'em up real high x5

"now our favorite Dnace song. ITS TIME TO DO THE PARTY ROCK ANTHEM!" Kaix yelled!

**PART ROCK  
YEA  
Wooo!  
LETS GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Shake That !**

**NARUTO:**

**In the club party rock look up on your girl  
She on my jock non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move away like she on the block  
What the track I gots to know  
Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll  
Half ****black**** half white diamino  
Gane the ****money**** out the door**

**KAIX:**

**Yoooo!  
I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
On the rise to ****the top**** no led in our zeppelin  
Hey!**

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Everyday I'm shuffelin**

**Shuffelin shuffelin**

**NARUTO:**

**Step up**** fast and be the first girl to make me throw this ****cash****  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad**

**One more shot for us  
Another round  
Please fill up my cup  
Don't mess around  
We just wanna see  
You shake it now  
Now you wanna be  
Your naked now**

**Ame jumps down TO THE BAND**

**AME:**

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [X2]  
Get up [X9]  
Put your hands up to the sound  
To the sound  
Put your hands up !**

**EVERYONE:**

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good good good time**

**Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!**

**OK and that's all she wrote.**

**Yes that's the song part of this fic.**

**BYE NOW**

**PS. Please Check my challenge on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Graduation Festival**

"So you're staying Ame?" asked Naruto.

"yeah." said Ame Cuddling into Kaix's Chest.

"Great. Ok I've got an announcement I'm moving out" Said Naruto

"Ok bye Naruto." Said Kaix Getting a glare from Ame. "hey if he leaves that mean more time with you."

"Kaix as much as I would like that he should stay." said Ame

"No its fine, Ame."_ And after that Hoe, I need to find someone for my self. Someone like you is to Kaix._

**Hyuga Compound **

A young lady sneezes.

"Are you ok Lady Hinata?" said a Branch Member.

"Fine Koza" Said Hinata Hyuga.

**Back with Kaix and Naruto**

"Hey bro the hokage wants Foxy Darkness to play at The Graduation Festival" Yelled Kaix.

"Ok what will we play?"

" Party rock anthem, backofmyhand, and your man."

"What was that second one?"

"BACK OF MY HAND" yelled Kaix. Naruto ran in.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! "

"You done?"

"Yes"

"Good come on though Naruto, there a rain storm coming in and we could do it like you like it"

"Fine But we have to also do Dear agony and Taste of ink."

"Okay you can dominate the festival"

"Then let's do this."

**2 Week later**

The Festival before the concert was a hit. Naruto, after encouragement from Kaix and threats From Ame, hanged out with Hinata all day. Kaix and Ame cuddled on a blanket that Kaix brought from home. When it came for Kaix and Naruto they left the girls together (which in this author's opinion is wonderful idea.) Finally everyone came to the inside theater.

"Hello everyone. We're Foxy darkness. And we'll be Starting with Naruto's Great song Back of my hand" the Rain started, Naruto walked in drenched and singing

**The back of my hand, the back of my hand  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand.  
You acted so cruel, you know I can't stand.  
The things that you do cause you know that you  
Build me up just to break me down.  
Thought you were the one but I see you get around.  
I wanna go nuts when I see you on the town.  
You built me up just to break me down.**

Your hit so cold, your lips so bold.  
That every time I see you girl I'm hitting slow-mo.  
I used to have a heart of glass untill it all froze.  
Maggie told me 'bout your little episode, no.  
I caught you fibbin'. What's the point in livin'.  
Sister he's the winner so give him the gold ribbon.  
I caught you lyin', now what's the point in tryin'.  
I never thought you'd do me like that.  
_**Kaix:**_**Now I'm stuck here with all your little lies  
And it's your fault I don't recongnize.**

The back of my hand, the back of my hand  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand.  
You acted so cruel, you know I can't stand.  
The things that you do cause you know that you can't.  
The limo pulled up, I saw your new man.  
Bet he wouldn't hold up to the back of my hand.  
The back of my hand, the back of my hand.  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand girl.

Late night girl. Good morning.  
I called your phone and I could kind of hear some moaning.  
I crossed the line and all the signs were kind of warning.  
I saw the future like a mother fucking omen.  
It's my decision to go with my suspicions.  
Black magic woman I believe in superstition.  
The way you treat me. You might as well be tricking.  
I'm leaving and I'll never come back. No.  
_**Kaix:**_**Now I'm stuck here with all your little lies and it's your fault I don't recongnize.**

The back of my hand, the back of my hand  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand.  
You acted so cruel, you know I can't stand.  
The things that you do cause you know that you can't.  
The limo pulled up, I saw your new man.  
Bet he wouldn't hold up to the back of my hand.  
The back of my hand, the back of my hand.  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand girl.

All the lovin', the bed we made, they're all lies.  
Girl I hung in forever hey, yeah I tried.  
All the fun and the letters babe, they're all lies.  
Now it's done and forget it babe, now I'm wise.  
_**Kaix:**_**Now I'm stuck here with all your little lies and it's your fault I don't recongnize.**

The back of my hand, the back of my hand  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand.  
You acted so cruel, you know I can't stand.  
The things that you do cause you know that you can't.  
The limo pulled up, I saw your new man.  
Bet he wouldn't hold up to the back of my hand.

The back of my hand, the back of my hand.  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand girl.  
You acted so cruel, you know I can't stand.  
The things that you do cause you know that you can't.  
The limo pulled up, I saw your new man.  
Bet he wouldn't hold up to the back of my hand.

The back of my hand, the back of my hand.  
I thought I knew you like the back of my hand girl.

"Now colds we have Hinata Hyuga and Ame Kellogg come up to the stage." Said Kaix. The 2 girls walked up onto the Stage." now our next song I use to do by myself. Now its Time for me and my Bro to Do it together."

**KAIX AND NARUTO:**

**And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever**

**KAIX: (circle around Ame)**

**I'll take you all around as long as we're on solid ground  
I'll introduce you to town and never will I let you down  
One look from you and I think I must've gone to heaven now  
The fact that I'm with Webster is hard enough  
to get my head around**

**She's as hard as AC DC, she gets my thunder struck  
She's a star, a four leaf clover but I won't press my luck  
Girl I'm talking about you so don't be so scared of trust  
I think I'm better off with you, you say compared to what?**

**KAIX AND NARUTO:**

**And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever**

**Naruto(CIRCLES AROUND HINATA)**

**(Relationships are new to me, they never flew with me  
I've never been in love, I've only been in clubs)**

**And that's why I picked you up  
linked it up, walked up, clinked your cup  
Told you I'm broke but I'll fix it up, chick what's up?  
I'm drunk, can we kiss or what?  
I saw you again when I was sober and I had a crush  
like an empty soda can  
I'm looking at all hearts can't fold the hand  
We can build this thing up, girl I know the plan  
I can be your boy, better yet your man  
Your cool as hell, I'm your biggest fan  
So lets blow this pop stickle stand  
What about a picture?  
Why do you think they call me Cam**

**Two months ago I saw your face,  
two weeks ago I'm at your place,  
two days ago I had you by the waist,  
the next thing you know we hit the floor,  
two days from now you'll be my chick,  
two weeks from now I'll make you famous,  
two months from now you'll be my Miss,  
and we'll throw it down, like we do now.**

**KAIX AND NARUTO:**

**And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever**

**And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever**

"Now we're going to take a little Depressing turn with our song. All these songs will be sung by Naruto. The First is Dear Agony." Naruto started singing.

**I have nothing left to give,  
I have found the perfect end,  
You remain to make it hurt,  
Dissapear into the dirt,  
Carry me to heavens arms,  
Light the way and let me go,  
Take the time to take my breath,  
I will end where I begin,  
And I will find the enemy within,  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin,**

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony

Suddenly the lights go out,  
Let forever drag me down,  
I will fight for one last breath,  
I will fight until the end,  
And I will find the enemy within,  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin,

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Face this enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony

Leave me all alone  
God let me know  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love tore me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left  
Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Face this enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony

I feel nothing anymore 

"Now its time for our favorite song. NOW SHUFFLE PEOPLE!"

**PART ROCK  
YEA  
Wooo!  
LETS GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Shake That !**

**NARUTO:**

**In the club party rock look up on your girl  
She on my jock non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move away like she on the block  
What the track I gots to know  
Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll  
Half ****black**** half white diamino  
Gane the ****money**** out the door**

**KAIX:**

**Yoooo!  
I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
On the rise to ****the top**** no led in our zeppelin  
Hey!**

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Everyday I'm shuffelin**

**Shuffelin shuffelin**

**NARUTO:**

**Step up**** fast and be the first girl to make me throw this ****cash****  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad**

**One more shot for us  
Another round  
Please fill up my cup  
Don't mess around  
We just wanna see  
You shake it now  
Now you wanna be  
Your naked now**

**AME:**

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [X2]  
Get up [X9]  
Put your hands up to the sound  
To the sound  
Put your hands up !**

**EVERYONE:**

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good good good time**

**Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!**

"one last song Guys"

**KAIX:**

**Is it worth the can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning  
Each day gets more and more like the last day  
Still I can see it coming  
While I'm standing in the river drowning  
This could be my chance to break out  
This could be my chance to say goodbye  
At last it's finally over  
Couldn't take this town much longer  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
Now I'm ready to be free  
**

**KAIX AND NARUTO:**

**So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
**

**NARUTO:**

**Won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there so you can see it  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
We'll drink and dance the night away  
We'll drink and dance the night away  
**

**KAIX AND NARUTO:**

**So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
Savor every moment of this**

(As long as you're alive here I am..)

As long as you're alive  
Here I am  
I promise I will take you there

As long as you're alive  
Here I am  
I promise I will take you there  


**KAIX:**

**Won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there so you can see it  
So long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
So long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
**

**KAIX AND NARUTO:**

**So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
Savor every moment of this  
Savor every moment of this**

"Thank and good Bye."

**FINISH**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Teams, Dad?, Wave, **

It's been 2 weeks since the Festival and all but 1 civilian graduated. It was time for the Team placements \.Kaix and Naruto entered after Ino and Sakura.

"Ok everyone settle down. It time to assign teams team…(Do you really Care) Team 7 will be Kaix Van Duesen, Naruto Uzumaki and your third teammate and sensei are on the roof, so go on up." Kaix and Naruto Got up and Saw their 'brother' Albert Wesker and

"DAD?" yelled both boys.

"Yes you too, I am your sensei and your brother is you teammate."

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto" said Altair.

"That's great. If we need to we can perform the Shadow fusion to make Naruto van Wesker." Said Kaix.

* * *

1 month later.

"GET BACK HERE CATS GUYS LET'S FUSE TO CARE OFF THIS-"

"_Got the cat already Naruto_" said Wesker over the radio.

"Great! Let's make Roasted Cat." Said Naruto jumping into the Clearing. That sentence made the other two guys back away.

"Naruto that's messed up" said Kaix.

In the time since Team dark fox virus was formed (Wesker has done the t-virus) they've done 3 Concert, Caught the demonic cat 8 times, and Killed no one.

"_My sons. is it Tora?" _asked Altair over the radio.

"yes father. And if we have to do, I may let Naruto make roasted Cat "said Kaix.

"I agree with that or I may experiment with the Uroboros on it" said Wesker looking at the cat with a mad look. The cat jumps on to Kaix. And both Brother run. With Wesker chasing after him.

* * *

1 hour later.

"Here you go ma'am your 'cat'" said Naruto giving the cat to the Fire lady. Who then crush Tora in a Hug' go go! I want to see his head pop off' thought Naruto

"If I may make a suggestion madam." Said Kaix

"Go ahead young Man" said the Fire lady

"Treat Tora with respect and not hug Him like and pet him lightly and he won't run away. Also let Tora come to you." Said Kaix.

"Are you sure, Mr?"

"Kaix Van Duesen and yes."

"Ok" said the fire lady moving Tora so that she can pet him and not hug him to death. "He's not trying to run. Sarutobi what this team's name?"

"They're team shadow fox Virus." Said the third hokage." they're adopted brother."

"Well a bonus to Kaix please."

"Actual madam we go by the legendary saying "all for one and one for all" so we split evenly three ways."

"So an extra bonus to all three."

"Yes ma'am" said Sarutobi. He waited for the Fire lady to leave before saying." Kaix I think a mega bonus is in order. How about an A-rank Altair?"

"how so Lord hokage?"

"team seven has request back up on a Mission that was supposed a simple Bodyguard mission. I want team Dark fox virus to back them Up."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

**Yeah I put Wesker in this. and Yes wesker Has his Powers to transform. This is MY FUCKING WORLD. IF YOU NO LIKE GO DOWN TO HELL AND SUCK MUNDUS OFF!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Also if this Chapter seemed rushed, Girlfriend goes for the low threats.**

**Kaix: Amen to that!**

**WHAT THE HELL**

**Kaix; hey I'm here to help.**

…**..**

**No.**

**Kaix:but**

**NOOO!**

**Kaix:PWEASE-gets shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart from wesker-**

**Thank you**

**Wesker: You're welcome- hears x23- now bye –disappears in a puff of some-**

**And I'm going to leave before I have to take in x23 and probabaley die from my girlfriend's –runs off-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Prep for wave.**

**Ok this chapter will show How Each member of team Dark Fox Virus Preps for any out of town mission. This one will show case Each teammates living status.**

**VAN DUESEN COMPOUND**

**(KAIX'S POV)**

I left the Tower and headed home to get ready though the 2 hours dad gave us was for Wesker to check on his experiments. You see 3 weeks back Wesker asked the Hokage if he could experiment on the Criminals on Death row. The Hokage said yes as long as he killed them after wards. Wesker said he would and he has so far. Now he's told us what he trying to create. Deceased Bloodlines. He only got the Kaguya Bloodline, and Steel and Swift releases. He's been working really hard.

I finally got home and saw my Fiance of 3 weeks on her laptop working.

"writing Sexy?" I said kissing her on the lips.

"yes." She said.

" I got 2 hours till I have to leave the village for a mission." I said. I saw her get a look in her eyes. "if we do that it'll take me longer than 2 hours to get ready."

"so?"

"no."

"PWEASE?" she said sounding cute and innocent.

"no."

"Pweatty pwease?" she said giving me the Puppy dogs eyes.

"fine hime we'll go shopping."

"YAY!"

"just let me pack my gear first." I ran up to our room and start packing my Gear even grabbing my Darkness guitar. I sealed everything in a scroll( think a really Dark color _BC Rich_ Dvo _Draco V_ Electric _Guitar_ )

"ok baby I'm ready."

"YAY!"

**Naruto**

Great time to help some fresh meat team do a mission. I got home and grabbed my long time Mission scroll and sealed my Fox mask in it. "ok anything I need to?"

_**How about your girl Brat?**_

"_oh hey Shitai."_

_**Girlfriend Brat.**_

"_yeah you're right."_

_**Good boy.**_

I left and went and told Hinata I had a mission then headed to the meeting place.

**Wesker**

I headed to my lab and checked on my experiments

"anyone develop a Bloodline." I said

"no sir." Said the crowd of them.

"Interesting." I said. "well Ibiki will be taking care of you for the next few weeks until I get back."

"yes sir!"

"so obiedent"

I grabbed my gear sealed in a scroll and walked off.

Meeting place at the appointed time

"he's late" said wesker

"Ame probably made him go shopping" said Naruto.

"probably"

"its not the first time." Said Naruto. Kaix ran up.

"sorry Ame made me go shopping."

"well team lets go to Wave. Darkness travel style." Kaix opened a portal and made it transport to Wave.

**Who is Shitai? You'll find out. . EVIL AREN"T I?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A Dream that Changes Kaix**

**Ok this Chapter is on the way to Wave. I'm going to have them run but still take them awhile to get to Wave.**

(Kaix's pov (listen to The Lullaby version of Resistance by Muse while reading this next part.)

I appeared on the roof of my family's Compound house. Jessi was there. She was in the Black Nightie I bought her before I left for Wave. She looked so good in it I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her but they went through her.

'_Astral projection?' _I thought. _'Great! I can't touch my girlfriend! So what are you trying to show me Kami?' _I watched as Jessi wrapped her arms around herself and shivered_ 'she's cold. I hate you Kami so much send her a wind of warmth right now.' _She stopped shivering and stopped holding herself.

"Kaix are you dreaming of me right now?" asked Jessi. "Are you dreaming of me in this Nightie?"

'_You know I am. So why do you ask if I am?'_

"Do you how much I love you?"

'_Yes I do.'_

"I bet you do. I know you do. But do you love me as much as I do you?"

'_Hell yeah I do.' _A Man in a mask that had the kanji for NE on it appeared behind her. She never heard him and she was stabbed in the Heart killing her. I screamed Bloody murder.

**(Kaix's Outside the Dream.)(Listen Lamb of God's laid to rest.)**

I woke up in a shadow Bound frenzy. I had my family's shadow fusing with me. I shadow ported to My Family's Compound and found the scene exactly as I say in my dream minus that Jessi hadn't been killed. I used Naruto ability to make a claw and grabbed The Ne Ninja's head and, using Wesker's

**(Laid to rest can stop now)**

"Kaix!" yelled Jessi."What the hell?"

"I saw him kill you in a dream."I said using a Shadow Rasengan to destroy his body. Then I released my family's shadow. "Are you ok?" I saw she had a Blush on her face." What's with the Blush hime?" I shadow Shunshined and kissed her. She kissed me Back and wrapped her arms around my neck "we should stop."

"why?" asked Jessi with faked Innocence .She reached under my shirt and rubbed my chest.

"Because I said so."I said But I wasn't so sure myself.

"Ok" said Jessi Removing her hands from my chest.

"hey."

"yeah?"

"I love you so much. I think I Love you almost as much as you do me."

"EEP! How much did you see in that Dream?"

"I saw you asking me If I was dreaming of you, which I Always do. Hey baby go get my Guitar." I said remembering what I Was going to do Before I was sent to go Help Team 7.

"ok." She went inside and Came back out a few minutes later with my Acoustic guitar. I started Playing Marry me. "oh my god please tell me you're not doing what I think you are doing."I use 2 shadow hands to continue playing. I took out a box and Opened it up and inside was a ring with Pure black Diamonds in it.**(think Bam Magera's ring only Black diamond instead of normal ones)**

"Jessi Ame Kellogg will you Marry me and Be mine forever?" I asked.

"YES!"I was tackled and was cried into with a chorus of 'yes' being said into my chest.

"ok baby.I have to go back to my mission but hey Don't Tell anyone I was ?"

"ok Kaix." Said Jessi getting up.I kissed her before Porting Back to the Tent and laid down.

**(spoilers for Doctor Who Season 6 Don't read.)**

**You know I think I firgued out how the Doctor survived him Being killed out at the Beginning of Season 6 of Doctor Who. It wasn't him. It was the Doppelganger Doctor from the Rebel Flash stuff. And How do I think he did the Regenerating. Who has cloned a Time lord and was successful made it with 2 hearts? No one. But I'm betting the Flesh Did. I mean it worked with River as a baby( I will never call her Melody Pond she will always be River Song) It showed her as Being Part time Lord. And What about the Doctor's Daughter? There. Prime proof.**

**(ok you can look now)**

**Good I made my point. And I won. I love wining. **

**Kai is dead. He died making room for next week's guests.**

**Ok later guys and Girls. This Heir is gone. **


	10. AN2

AN2

So After much Consideration And a Few Reviews I have decided to Rewrite this story.

Whole cast of 2NA:AW!

-takes out 2 pistols-SHUT UP!

-everyone hides-

Like I was saying This AN is more a Telling what will be Coming from the Brillant Mind of KaixShadowbane

1. A Pair of stories about my DCUO Characters

2. A rewrite of this(Provided I find a Beta)

3. a Naruto DCUO story

4 A DMC/Naruto story

WELL LIKE I Said this is an Update of whats to come


End file.
